foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Chaotix (2008 video game)
Ulli Lommel's Chaotix in originally Europe and Jūōki: Chaotix (known as プロジェクトカオティクス Project Chaotix) in Japan is a was interactive fiction point-and-click 3D graphic adventure video game was developed by Blizzard Entertainment and published by Sega Europe, Ltd. (under the supervision of Sega Corporation) for Microsoft Windows and OS X. It's was release on December 28, 2008 (UK/Europe) and December 29, 2008 (Japan), was original scored, arrangement, and a little pianist teachers by American musician/singer-songwriter Gunnar Nelson of the Nelson fame, with the accomplishing of Aspen Orchestra Society, Aspen Chorus Society and The Minister of Aspen Church Society. Was release on PEGI-16, BBFC 15 and CERO C - Ages 15 and up, was named and internal memes. It's was game engine by The Shenmue Game Engine (part of Yu Sukuzi's Shenmue) and Blizzard Engine, has also five discs edition on originally release, included: "DISC ONE: CHAPTER ONE AND CHAPTER TWO", "DISC TWO: CHAPTER THREE AND CHAPTER FOUR", "DISC THREE: CHAPTER FIVE AND CHAPTER SIX", "DISC FOUR: CHAPTER SEVEN AND CHAPTER EIGHT" and "DISC FIVE: LAST CHAPTER AND FINAL CHAPTER". Gameplay Gameplay in Ulli Lommel's Chaotix is diverse; while most of the game is spent walking around the Japanese locations in a third-person 'chase cam' mode (talking to people, searching for things, and so forth), it is interspersed with many minigames, including forklift and motorcycle races, bar fights, chases down crowded alleys, full versions of Sega game such as NASCAR Arcade and Dr. Robotnik and his Mean Bean Machine, dart games, and fighting sequences. Quest During the majority of after Shenmue, the player will explore the world of Ulli Lommel's Chaotix area usually for any leads to progress the narrative. Often, these leads will be gained by talking to local people who can provide important clues. If the player so desires, they can explore the area simply for fun without progressing the game's narrative. Furthermore, talking to a variety of local people that although will not progress the narrative, can greatly enhance the player's understanding of the plots and/or gameplay mechanics. There are also several side-quests for players to engage in throughout the game. These will not affect the main narrative, but might provide Vector the Crocodile with useful items or further develop characters and storyline for the player. Items collected and martial arts skills leveled up in the first game could be imported into post-''Shenmue'' and after completing the game current cutscene. Zork Main article: Zork Zork has graphic adventure of cinematic classic, Ulli Lommel's Chaotix main serial killer of rejected chaos knight, has collect no rings, there's no longer rings into the tale of story. However, Zork is a away to egress magical factory, in main character as leader, Vector the Crocodile. Story Main article: Sonic the Hedgehog (series) Plot Ulli Lommel's Chaotix within London, England. The main areas of London available to the offer many avenues for exploration. The The Palace of Westminister and Big Ben is located in a large hamlet called London Eras has death faces. Setting Ulli Lommel's Chaotix takes place within London, England. The main areas of London available to the player are detailed and offer many avenues for exploration. The The Palace of Westminister and Big Ben is located in a large hamlet called London Eras, where many of Vector the Crocodile was four families of Hedgehog family, has all deceased of Marc the Hedgehog (1978-1991) at ages 11 and Ann the Hedgehog (1987-1991) at ages 10, was adults of James the Hedgehog (1940-1991) at ages 32 his homosexual and humorousness, teenage of Annie the Hedgehog (1952-1991) at ages 23, such as Sonic the Hedgehog is born in March 08, 1984 at ages 0. Future information: Sonic Heroes Disc One Main article: Shenmue Chapter One: Welcome to London, England Three months after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. The story of Ulli Lommel's Chaotix begins in March 6, 1982, in the perspective of the protagonist as leader Vector the Crocodile known as ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル, Bekutā za Kurokodairu (voiced by Dan Green) returning home his waved goodbye forever of Vector the Crocodile has place in Rome, Italy. Seven years ago into places from Rome to London, his welcome home back to London, England, the main areas of London available to the offer many avenues for exploration. The Palace of Westminister and Big Ben is located in a large hamlet called London Eras, he's kid playing grounded forever of message event, Big the Cat (voiced by Pete Zarustica) has surrounding for kidnapped by Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock), Adam (voiced by Dave Hopes) in a robot connections introduced in Shining Force, has doll house into the named, Jane the Little Dolls (voiced by Ann Boats). Chapter Two: The Rise and Falls of Echidna Family Trees In-house family of partners such as Echidna families, the two children of Andy the Crocodile at ages 10 (voiced by Rich Cone) and Rose the Echidna at ages 9 (voiced by Jane Fast), has teen idols, Jane the Echidna at ages 23 (voiced by Janet Waldo) and business humans, Joey the Echidna at Ages 32 (voiced by Michael J. Fox), his species egg named to Baby Knuckles the Echidna, a baby and secret death animal of Echidna loss money. His grandfather of Gerald Robotnik (voiced by John Cleese), they hands off and dangerous lights chaos, has killer item loosing ended of the winds, into earth by sides like some death of supernaturals fights, his named to the life and death of aliens in my minds. Meanwhile, five months after the conclusion of Shinobido: Way of the Ninja, Goh's vengeance for Zaji Gamuran appears to fight Goh and finish his quest during the full moon Kinu later knows that the sword from the shrine from Goh's soul fragments can kill Gamuran Goh finally kills the threat and destroy the soul fragment that tells how to get Gamurans powers and burns him. Disc Two The Chaotix began, see Ulli Lommel. Chapter Three: The Death of Maria Robotnik Gerald his motherhood death scent, his Station Square return to forest, she's return in Maria Robotnik (voiced by Kate Higgins) and his life of Vector the Crocodile, has moonlight into wife his good, Adam first kills Maria Robotnik into the start Doctor Eggman reunion, Doctor Eggman stopped it killing newsworthiness his death of Maria Robotnik. Maria Robotnik has death, passed away of cemetery into the grave ever mourning after Maria's death outside gardening valleys. She's stages of Rail Caynon loss about call, G.U.N. leader Commander (voiced by Steve Martin), Commander has job into Baby Knuckles sleeping back to normal, Doctor Eggman waved goodbye to Commander has sleeping of Baby Knuckles the Echidna and Vector the Crocodile, saying into would kills Maria Robotnik himself, saying into the end of near like Doctor Eggman said Big the Cat not goodness, Doctor Eggman and Big the Cat good evil of god science events own natural sunshine. Chapter Four: The Dark Brotherhood Vector the Crocodile, Commander, his newborn Baby Knuckles the Echidna at 1:00-am nighttime of Wave Ocean, Wave Ocean has new scent of mean street, Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Amy Palant) and Amy Rose (voiced by Lisa Ortiz), has Adam her name through robotic killer, Baby Knuckles has good home. In late years of monster likr Big the Cat and Vector the Crocodile has been defeat faces. On Christmas day in December 8, 1982, Vector has good commander, Baby Knuckles the Echidna has been into history legendary back in Gerald Robotnik includes Tails and Amy for gifts supervision house, his compared to nothing in the dark brotherhood. Meanwhile, the memes are killer supervision nightmare, how to killer name, Tails Doll (voiced by Danny Blur) and closed friends, Rogue the Bat (voiced by Caren Tackett). Disc Three Main article: Sonic the Hedgehog (series) Chapter Five: Goodbye Baby Knuckles the Echidna In May 17, 1983, the next Zork has back to normal into Rogue the Bat waved goodbye to Baby Knuckles the Echidna and Commander, Baby Knuckles crying back to normal of airplanes in takes off, Big the Cat crying has go home. In-house scent of Rogue the Bat, Big the Cat, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, his good and Vector the Crocodile, Adam most robot beautiful science of magical egress knight marriage killers, has planet moving human machine has dying, killer doll are good, the introducing Killer Doll (voiced by Dave Gross), has doll into the scent hired by Adam. Chapter Six: The Monkey Grill Tails and Amy given into Adam lost control, Vector the Crocodile temptations began good home, frontiers and tears of shots down with Adam, Adam returning way back to home now of Amy Rose, Amy and Tails his good pipelines transform fast future. Don't cross hands off into Iron Gate center maps, the reign into slices, his nothing to compare backing home of human egress, Eggman some to the behind cause night tales, pass away to the Doctor Eggman awake Babylon gatherings. Disc Four Main article: Zork Chapter Seven: Doctor Eggman Enter the Iron Gate Adam the Robot, Doctor Eggman, Big the Cat, Rogue the Bat, Vector the Crocodile, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose, enter the Iron Gate of city, his good believe sure everything Principal (voiced by Hugh Martin), has gathering earth of god and evil, good and evil most speed and faster are kinda large Iron Gate building, a large building into the sparkles. Metal Sonic (voiced by Tom Cruise), has gathered reunion of Vector the Crocodile, a character from Metal Sonic theme song by Howard Drossin, Metal Sonic awakes to blind killer, a blind slow walks with Metal Sonic, Big the Cat and Rogue the Bat something riders, into the eyes of loosing tells meaning slashers evil and bad death scent. However, Big the Cat waved goodbye to Metal Sonic and Eggman flies off away, Big the Cat has been defeat own small faucets apple. Chapter Eight: Everything's Back to Normal Conquest for the love home, honeymooners has City Escape, his muscle through rest in my golden humanoids, has good sound inserting life about lights strike, Big the Cat and Rogue the Bat withing archery, Corroboration into nightmare visions. Return to Station Square, Vector the Crocodile must you've god slices good and evil, the good evil must tribute to gods. Meanwhile, back to Sandpolis Zone, somewhere Tails and Amy frights hands, Vector the Crocodile together with Tails and Amy fights Adam the Robot, something good evil Chaos Emerald in seven color, has evil Training Area. Late in 1:30-am at Egg Fleet, Vector the Crocodile, Tails the Fox and Amy Rose, about symbols of Big the Cat, walking through Adam has windy storms, Adam's death into the storm flood. Disc Five (Finale) Further information: Sonic Team Last Chapter: Remembering Maria Robotnik Falls out in honestly done, times of earth in planet, Sea Fox such as Christopher George in The Immortal, in their stopped Doctor Eggman and Vector the Volcanic Tunnel, Tails said, "Where's Baby Knuckles the Echidna, nooooooooo Baby Knuckles!", Big the Cat and Rogue the Bat waved goodbye to Tails has sea fox. Meeting Jane the Little Dolls together with Amy Rose and Tails the Fox, meet Vector the Crocodile together with Big the Cat and Rogue the Bat are loosing heaven, his save the day, saving the survive on fire extras, Jane the Little Dolls afterthought crisp doll death into fire, his back to Vector the Crocodile together with Tails and Amy Rose, has return to Big the Cat together with Rogue the Bat, a little bit god in good and evil. Final Chapter: Following Jane the Little Dolls Death The last scene, cemetery has dangerous died in Jane, Jane has kill through nothing to far compared skying heaven and hell, the bad hell, and the good heaven, has metal stranges graves into kidnapped by Doctor Eggman, Eggman in my mind close to mourning. Their yesterday on Prince Arthas (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) and his new Mr. Taverns (voiced by Chirstopher Lloyd), has bars inside taverns for Big the Cat, Rogue the Bat, Tails the Fox, Amy Rose and Vector the Crocodile, has life enemy into moments. The final scene, has thinking never seen, far away to been most loves, one of the thinking tears, shocks master has planet frontiers. The games ends with returning home, Prince Arthas waved goodbye to Doctor Eggman, Big the Cat, Rogue the Bat, Vector the Crocodile, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose, has delivered airport and his good, before and after takes off, back to Denver, Colorado, his new world began into the home, and they closing credits on "You and I" by Madleen Kane, his also credits on Gunnar Nelson singing "Of All the Things", Gunnar Nelson singing and playing pianists a inspiration love song. In post-credits scene, they heading loose on Doctor Eggman and his house was demolished after the conclusion of Shinobido: Way of the Ninja, ending text, "To Be Continue: Part II", his next game, Project Chaotix II: Renegades of the Denver. Cast Main characters: * Vector the Crocodile, the leader (voiced by Dan Green) * Big the Cat, non-leader (voiced by Pete Zarustica) * Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Amy Palant) * Amy Rose (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) * Rogue the Bat (voiced by Caren Tackett) * Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock) Echidna Family Tree * Jane the Little Dolls (voiced by Ann Boats) * Andy the Crocodile at ages 10 (voiced by Rich Cone) * Rose the Echidna at ages 9 (voiced by Jane Fast) * Jane the Echidna at ages 23 (voiced by Janet Waldo) * Joey the Echidna at Ages 32 (voiced by Michael J. Fox) * Baby Knuckles the Echidna (not voiced) Other characters: * Tails Doll (voiced by Danny Blur) * Gerald Robotnik (voiced by John Cleese) * Maria Robotnik (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Commander (voiced by Steve Martin) * Killer Doll (voiced by Dave Gross) * Principal (voiced by Hugh Martin) * Metal Sonic (voiced by Tom Cruise) * Prince Arthas (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Mr. Taverns (voiced by Chirstopher Lloyd) * Adam (voiced by Dave Hopes)